Only for a Price
by hotlips29
Summary: "What good is ruling the world if you don't have someone to reign beside you?" #TyzulaTuesday fluffiness and smuttiness.


**_ONLY FOR A PRICE  
_**

* * *

On a hot summer night, two girls lay beside each other on the beach. They were on Ember Island and their long walk had ended. Words came out, things changed, _everything_ was different now after a brief time arguing and spitting vitriol and then kissing passionately.

After deciding to reclaim their romantic relationship, they rested underneath the starlight and tried to fathom what being _together_ meant.

They had not been on this island together for nearly five years, and it changed their relationship as much as it did last time.

Ty Lee's inquiry was what made this trip strange: _"Would you be my girlfriend? I mean, we said something about second chances."_

Azula wanted to forget her answer, but she did not want this new relationship to end.

Not until she decided to end it, of course.

Breaking the long silence, "I'm going to conquer the world," said Azula, staring up at the sky. The stars were all visible; Ember Island did not have the haze of pollution that Caldera did.

"I know," Ty Lee replied cheerily.

"And you will help me," Azula dared to say. "You'll be my second in command."

She did not want to mention romance, even if it was on her mind. But Ty Lee's hand was sliding across the sand. Ty Lee seemed about to try to hold Azula's hand, but instead she just let her knuckles gently rest against Azula's fingers.

"Really?" Ty Lee whispered.

"Yes. And once I'm done conquering the world, I'm going to conquer the moon and the stars. And perhaps I will give them to you," Azula said.

"Why?"

"You will never know." Azula did not think she would ever know either.

"Could we live on the moon?" Ty Lee asked, gazing up at the clear sky.

"Why?"

"You'll never know." Ty Lee smiled while Azula rolled her eyes. Softly, Ty Lee smiled. "I don't really know why I'd live on the moon but it seems pretty nice. Nobody would bother us, unless people already live up there and we just don't know, but I think you could become their leader."

Azula cocked an eyebrow. She knew she would be Fire Lord or the Empress of the Universe, but she never thought she would be Queen of the Moon-People.

" _That_ does not sound dreadful. Perhaps it is a good idea."

Ty Lee sighed. "I wish we really could live up there. I'm tired of down here… Do you ever wonder what it would be like if we could touch the sky?"

"No. I have too many superhuman feats on my mind already. But since you are my… _girlfriend_ now, I will put reaching the sky on the list."

They were in silence again. Their relationship was too odd, too rushed maybe, and Ty Lee did not know if she should get back with Azula so fast.

"Would you still give me the moon and stars if things stayed how they were all those years ago?" Ty Lee did not know if she should ask. She tried to avoid discussion of her and Azula's downfall.

"If I came to my senses, possibly. I did have quite a thing for you." Azula felt disgusted, while Ty Lee felt wistful.

"And you don't anymore?" Ty Lee asked, but she was playfully smiling.

"Oh, I would not be lying here with you if I didn't anymore."

"Good." Ty Lee swallowed and noticed her dry mouth. She probably would sound so stupid talking now. "I never got over you."

"I got over you very quickly, and I clearly fell for you again just as fast."

That was what everyone said. They were over in an instant at fourteen, then they were together again at eighteen, then they were over after six months because of such unsaid things, and now they were together again six months later.

Maybe they would get married. Everyone would say that was hasty too.

It might also be too fast-paced to gift the moon and stars to your girlfriend of two hours.

"Let's not break up this time. Ever again," Ty Lee insisted, as if she could control that.

"Of course," Azula lied. She believed it would end, and then it would likely start again. They were fast. Some couples just are.

Azula feels a chill when she realizes that she just thought of herself and Ty Lee as a _couple_.

It was definitely too fast-paced to kiss that girlfriend of two hours on the lips and let her grab onto your wrist.

Azula was on top of her in an instant; Ty Lee did not lose any ounce of strength over time. The princess took a slow breath and tried to figure out what she was supposed to do. She was too old to be so inexperienced.

Ty Lee noticed, and suppressed the urge to reach at the pretty red swimsuit hiding the pretty royal girl. "This is going to be easier if you're not on top," she says, and Azula swiftly lies down.

She tried to hide the nerves, but her fast breathing was noticeable. Ty Lee pretended not to see, because even after her fall from grace, Azula would always be her princess.

The removal of clothing was the difficult part. They went too quickly, livid that their clothes would slow them down for a second.

Ty Lee looked at how beautiful Azula's skin looked in the bright moonlight.

When Ty Lee touched her neck and kissed her fiercely, she wondered if this was a mistake. But Ty Lee did not give her much time to think when her hand left Azula's neck, slid over her chest and down towards a place that made Azula moan openly on a beach.

Fantastic. Azula wished she were in control, but she wanted this _bad_ and she did not know how to do it. For some terrible reason, Ty Lee did, and the heat of arousal blended with the heat of jealousy.

Ty Lee traced two fingers up, and Azula took them and guided them back down. Her fingers found her clit, and Ty Lee's fingers were intertwined with hers. After barely a touch and kiss, they both were dripping wet already. Seeing each other naked under the moonbeams _was_ more exciting than the physicality, they supposed.

Ty Lee slips one finger inside her girlfriend of two hours, and begins pumping slowly. She nearly finished Azula as she added another and it was thrilling. Her fingers moved fater.

She curled her fingers inside of Azula, and suddenly, unexpectedly, Azula's body had a violent and unknown reaction to his touch; it was a feeling she did not know existed.

The princess was in shock as her back arched and the back of her head pressed against the sand. She knew it was in her hair, but that sensation was _nothing_ compared to this reaction.

Ty Lee must have known, or wanted it, or intentionally caused it because she grins brightly and repeats herself. Again, and again, faster, faster. It coaxed the same sensation every time.

The pace was perfect, until, as Ty Lee fucked her with three fingers it became excruciatingly slow. She sped up and Azula was driven to the brink, but Ty Lee would slow again. If it were not this situation, Azula did not know what she would do to Ty Lee. She was not in a very _rational_ state, to say the least.

Ty Lee at last did not slow down. She kept it fast and within seconds her princess shattered around her fingers. She pulled away and kissed her and swallowed the song of a moan that could draw too much attention. They _were_ on a beach and not a bed.

The acrobat kissed the princess through the intense orgasm and it was perfect.

When Azula came down, everything was a blur. All she could see was Ty Lee smiling and laughing for some inexplicable reason.

"Do that again," Azula demanded as they both sat on their knees.

"Only for a price," Ty Lee teased.

Azula glared as she inquired, "For what?"

"The moon, and maybe the stars as a little romantic bonus," Ty Lee pleaded of her starlit monarch.

"Done," Azula quickly said. Ty Lee approached her and they kissed. "I do hope you know I am quite the liar and often do not pay my debts."

"I do," Ty Lee whispered, and Azula dragged Ty Lee by the wrist as she lied down again.


End file.
